Lavandería
by chipikroou
Summary: Su inteligencia le permitía salir de las circunstancias apretadas y había sobrevivido a ataques mortales. No había enemigo lo suficientemente fuerte o astuto, para él, no señor. Pero, no entendía nada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rascó un poco, mientras intentaba recordar las instrucciones que Lucy le había dado la última vez que se encargó de semejante labor.


**Lavandería.**

**.**

Una gotita de sudor escurría por su frente, sus cejas se juntaron un poco y sus ojos miraron los diversos botones que había en el tablero. Era un agresivo y poderoso mago, el mejor con técnicas de hielo, eterno rival de Natsu y compañero de la poderosa Erza, orgulloso integrante de uno de los gremios más conocidos y problemáticos: Fairy Tail. Su inteligencia le permitía salir de las circunstancias apretadas y había sobrevivido a ataques mortales. No había enemigo lo suficientemente fuerte o astuto, para él, no señor. Pero, no entendía nada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rascó un poco, mientras intentaba recordar las instrucciones que Lucy le había dado la última vez que se encargó de semejante labor.

Torció los labios unos momentos y bufó, fastidiado. – ¡Luuuuuuuuuuuucy!

Escuchó unos pasos acelerados aproximarse y luego a la rubia aparecer en la habitación, llevaba la ropa desacomodada y el cabello envuelto en una toalla que comenzaba a soltarse. Sus ojos marrones miraron la habitación, buscando algo que estuviera atacando al muchacho, pero no encontró nada más que las ropas sucias de este, hechas un montón en el suelo. Su gesto cambió a uno fastidiado y apuntó al muchacho con su índice.

– ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Y por qué gritaste de ese modo!?

Gray suspiró y le mostró la ropa sucia. – Necesito lavar la ropa.

Fastidiada por haber sido interrumpida en su baño en la tina, suspiró. – ¿No tienes lavadora en tu casa o qué?

El muchacho la miró unos momentos. – Si… pero nah, no es lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué me llamaste de ese modo? – Indagó, dando su brazo a torcer, de cualquier forma ya estaba acostumbrada a tenerlos rondando por su casa a cualquier hora del día, ya fuera durmiendo en su cama, comiendo su comida… en fin.

Gray, ajeno a lo que pensaba, soltó la respuesta. – Necesito ayuda.

Sus cejas se enarcaron un poco, mostrándose un poco curiosa. – ¿Con qué?

El muchacho señaló el objeto causante de tremenda conmoción. Si bien, era un temible mago, infranqueable... la lavadora siempre lograba vencerlo. Lucy lo miró, como se hace cuando uno cree que alguien es, por demás, estúpido y luego dejó salir un suspiró de cansancio. ¿Cuántas veces le había explicado? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

– Solo lo diré una última vez. – Levantó su dedo índice, haciendo énfasis. – Es fácil, pones suavizante aquí y detergente acá... – Mientras hablaba, señalaba las cosas. – Luego pones toda tu ropa en la lavadora y...

– ¿Toda? – Interrumpió.

Lucy asintió, sin prestarle atención. – Sí, toda la que quieras o necesites lavar... ¿Qué? – Gritó y se cubrió los ojos, con la cara completamente roja e incapaz de contener una risa nerviosa. – ¿Por qué te desvistes?

Gray la miró, con gesto de obviedad, que ella no pudo ver. – Quiero dejar limpia toda mi ropa.

– Eso puedes lavarlo luego. – Dijo, agitando una mano y cubriendo su vista con la otra, avergonzada.

– No... No quiero gastar agua… además, quiero dejarlo todo limpio de una vez. – Se volvió hacia la lavadora y oprimió un botón. – ¿Eso es todo?

Lucy, que miraba el techo, asintió. Gray salió del cuarto de lavado, muy quitado de la pena, en dirección a otra de las habitaciones; Natsu, que recién había llegado y salía de la cocina con un bocadillo, miró al muchacho pasar y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño... para después estampar el panecillo sobre el rostro del muchacho que le miró completamente confundido. Se limpió los restos del panecillo y miró a la rubia. Primero Lucy y ahora Natsu… ¿por qué tanto revuelo? Muchas veces lo habían visto ligero de ropa, ¿no?

– ¡¿Por qué tu amigo anda desnudo por toda tu casa?! – Preguntó el muchacho, histérico.

– ¡No finjas demencia, es tu amigo también! – Se quejó la rubia, aun sin mirar.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó una voz femenina, tranquila, perteneciente a la pelirroja que apenas llegaba.

Lucy apretó los labios, aun incapaz de mirar por temor a encontrarse con Gray frente a ella o donde fuera que pusiera la mirada, aun no se recuperaba de la impresión de minutos atrás; Natsu y Gray se soltaron, fingiendo que eran los mejores amigos del mundo y sonriendo, mientras el de cabellos rosados intentaba cubrir la desnudes del otro muchacho… no por Erza, pero por Lucy. Erza no tardó en notar la ligereza de ropas del azabache.

– ¡Gray! ¿Qué haces desnudo en casa de Lucy?

Natsu se soltó del abrazo de falsa alegría y amistad, a Gray se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar un extraño sonido, similar al de los nudillos al tronar. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se alejó de la pelirroja con pasos pequeños y las manos levantadas frente a él, en un intento por defenderse o detener a Erza.

– A Lucy no le gusta que andes desnudo por ahí. – Su voz sonaba severa. – Conoces las reglas.

Natsu aprovechó que Erza estuviera tan entretenida con Gray y tomó a Lucy del brazo, tirando de ella, se escabulleron hacia la puerta, en caso de que las cosas se tornaran violentes, mejor se iban de una buena vez. No habían dado más de seis pasos, cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo y a Gray jurar que no volvería a andar desnudo por todo el lugar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :)**

¡Hola! Bueno, vengo a aventurarme al fandom de Fairy Tail, con esta pequeña viñeta que espero que sea de su agrado, también espero no haberme salido de los personajes. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas, el punto es hacer las cosas bien.

Pueden seguirme en twitter, soy PildoritaNopers :D

**Chipikroou**

_Miércoles, 25 de Junio de 2014_


End file.
